yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Genesis Omega Dragon (character)
・ ・ | romaji_name = Jeneshisu Omega Doragon | ja_trans_name = Genesis Omega Dragon | manga_debut = * (as a card) * (as a character) | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | gender = }} "Genesis Omega Dragon" ( ・ ・ Jeneshisu Omega Doragon) , or "G.O.D." ( Goddo), is a mysterious card in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. It is described as the ultimate monster with the power to decide the fate of the world. It was foretold that the one who has the card will destroy the world, and so Yuya and his other personalities are searching for the card to prevent that from happening. To aid in this quest, Yuya's hideout has a special computer that will automatically notify him when someone puts information about the card on the internet. Biography talks about the "Genesis Omega Dragon" card.]] As Isaac revealed to Reiji Akaba, Genesis Omega Dragon came into being when the great scientist Adam uncovered a vast amount of energy and sealed it within a card. Noting the energy is living, Adam used the card to become omnipresent across the world's timeline and believe its use can benefit mankind. But the G.O.D. card nearly caused a disaster with Adam absorbing the energy while being scattered across time and space as the Adam Factor which limits the G.O.D. card's full potential. Ren adds that the G.O.D card, despite being weakened by Adam's sacrifice, influences others to carry out its will at a subconscious level. Among such causes is Adam's lover Eve, who keeps the G.O.D. card on her person to travel through time to find Adam while she and Isaac gather followers. Among the powers the G.O.D. possess, as shown with Ren, was that it can give people near death a second chance at life and render them ageless by removing them from the causality of time itself. At some point in the future, Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki were influenced by G.O.D. to revive the Solid Vision with Mass technology which Adam originally established. During one of Leo's experiments to create an artificial virtual dimension in the real world, Reiji Akaba assuming it to be the monster's point of origin, it created a worm hole that enabled the G.O.D. card to enter their time. From there, it would influence the chain of events that result in Yuya and Reiji being send back two decades in the past after their time was destroyed in a calamity. Yuya and Reiji, the former seeking it as his father's last request, learn from Ren that the "G.O.D." card is currently in Eve's possession, and that they are targeted for the Adam Factor they possess which would unlock the monster's full power once with the Eve Factor. After Ren is defeated by Yuya, he muses if the youth is truly able to resist the G.O.D. card's influence. Deck G.O.D. shares the "Mystic" deck with Eve. Duels Trivia *This card's name is a play on the English word "god" to emphasize its immeasurable power and ability to influence people and events. *This card being a "god card" that is said to "have the power to decide the fate of the world", is surprisingly similar to the Numeron Code from ZEXAL. *In Scale 25 of the manga, Genesis Omega Dragon is revealed to be a Pendulum Monster. References Category:Items